Heart and vascular disease are major problems in the United Sates and throughout the world. Conditions such as atherosclerosis result in blood vessels becoming blocked or narrowed. This blockage can result in lack of oxygenation of the heart, which has significant consequences since the heart muscle must be well oxygenated in order to maintain its blood pumping action.
Occluded, stenotic or narrowed blood vessels may be treated with a number of relatively non-invasive medical procedures including percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), and atherectomy. Angioplasty techniques such as PTA and PTCA typically involve the use of a balloon catheter. The balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned adjacent a stenotic lesion. The balloon is then inflated, and the restriction in the vessel is opened. During an atherectomy procedure, the stenotic lesion may be mechanically or otherwise cut away from the blood vessel wall using an atherectomy catheter.
During procedures such as angioplasty and atherectomy procedures, as well during other operations and even as a result of natural events, embolic debris can be separated from the wall of the blood vessel. If this debris enters the circulatory system, it can block other vascular regions including the neural and pulmonary vasculature. During angioplasty procedures, stenotic debris may also break loose due to manipulation of the blood vessel.
Because of this debris, a number of devices such as intravascular filters have been developed to filter out debris. A need remains for improved methods of capturing and removing intravascular emboli.